


The Rise and Fall of the Satanic Movement in Viridian City

by Think_Indifferently



Series: Delightfully Absurd Tales [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Indifferently/pseuds/Think_Indifferently
Summary: A delightfully absurd tale. How will Viridian City cope when the dark lord arrives?! Tune in to find out!





	The Rise and Fall of the Satanic Movement in Viridian City

The chill winds and the frosted mornings were particularly scathing in Viridian City, where the plains to the south and the forest to the north met. Through the days the pokemon had gone about their business and trainers came and went. Some going towards the forest, some going west, towards the Indigo Plateau.

Darnell, a local businessman, ran a store selling stones. It seemed like a flawed business model at first, but despite his initial concerns business seemed to be going very well.

On this cold, frosted morning, Darnell had pulled on his sneakers and headed outside to go for his morning run, letting out a whistle to call for his buddy Growlithe to come along.

"How about we go through the forest today?" Growlithe nodded and barked happily as they bounded off on their morning jog.

They went down a small path behind the house that headed to the forest. The air was even more chill here, as the canopy of trees prevented the warming light of the morning to filter through.

A shiver ran down Darnell's spine as he regretted not wearing a sweater.

After jogging together for a while the two came to a small clearing, where across the meadow they saw a small crowd of people wearing dark cloaks with the hoods pulled over their heads and acting strangely. Intrigued, Growlithe looked at Darnell and ran over towards the group.

Darnell sighed and followed him, stopping a short distance away, not wanting to interrupt what they were doing.

"Almighty Lord Satan," the crowd chanted, "grant us your eternal power that we may spill the blood of the innocent!"

Darnell jumped at this and ran forward with Growlithe.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Darnell yelled as Growlithe bared its teeth, growling instinctively.

One of the group lowered their hood and turned to Darnell. It was Fiona, the daughter of his neighbour, Terrance.

"The Dark Lord Satan came to us in the night," she said, her usually soft voice brimming with confidence, "so we decided to be his followers."

A tall, awkward looking member of the group walked forward, his steps short and stilted.

"No, Lord Satan," Fiona cried, jumping between the two, "we must bide our strength!"

"That's your 'Dark Lord'?" Darnell sighed, "you know it's just three mankeys under a sheet, right?"

"No, it's the Dark Lord Satan!"

Darnell grabbed the sheet and pulled it off, showing that it was in fact just three Mankey's standing on each other's shoulders.`

The rest of the group lowered their hoods slowly in disbelief.

"See?" Darnell said, "no dark lord."

Everyone sighed in unison, looking dejected as they took off their robes and made their way back towards the city.

Fiona looked back over her shoulder. "We're still going to--"

"Yeah, yeah," Darnell rolled his eyes, "spill the blood of the innocent, I know."


End file.
